Discussão:Rola-pau
Gláucia, segundo o Houaiss, o rola-pau é o narcejão (Gallinago undulata) e não o anu-preto. Ictoon 00h47min de 14 de Março de 2008 (UTC) Obrigada, não tinha ainda conseguido identificar a ave. Mas o problema é que não encontrei em lugar algum o rola-pau ligado ao tal Gallinago. Enquanto não tiver certeza que é o mesmo, penso que é melhor não dizer. --silkworm 09h58min de 14 de Março de 2008 (UTC) Encontrei outra referência: http://elibrary.unm.edu/sora/Wilson/v093n04/p0457-p0477.html All but one of the 13 currently recognized species of the scolopacid genus Capella display in the air during courtship, though aerial display is not restricted to the breeding season. Display flights are accompanied by hooting, bleating, neighing, or whinnying sounds that are widely believed to be nonvocal and that almost certainly are produced by vibration of some or all of the tail feathers. Drawings showing extra-wide spreading of the narrowed outermost feather on each side of the tail in C. gallinago gallinago have led to the belief that that feather is responsible for the sound; but investigation reveals the fact that this feather is not by any means always much narrowed in the Northern Hemisphere's three races of C. gallinago; that in the several Southern Hemisphere races of C. gallinago 2 or 3 pairs of outer rectrices are narrowed; that in several other species of Capella, notably C. stenura, one to several outermost pairs of rectrices are narrowed; and that in ground displays of C. gallinago in various parts of that species' very wide range the movements of the tail reveal such great maneuverability as to suggest that the hooting or neighing is produced by the pressing downward or from side to side of the whole tail. Courtship flights of the Giant Snipe (C. undulata), hitherto unreported, are like those of smaller snipes in some ways but are accompanied by trisyllabic sounds that are probably vocal. The courtship of C. gallinago andina, a form that inhabits the Andes, apparently has not been described. The Double Snipe (C. media), whose outer rectrices are largely white, displays on the ground rather than in the air. The Jack Snipe (Lymnocryptes minimus), a small species placed by some taxonomists in Capella, makes strange "cantering" sounds during courtship, but since these are given from the ground as well as from the air they are presumably vocal. (...) ''Now for the dramatically big Giant Snipe (C. undulata), a bird whose habits have been virtually unreported. The species' disproportionately short tail has 14 feathers, the outermost two or three pairs of which are somewhat, though not noticeably, narrowed (see figure in Tuck 1972). Helmut Sick (in litt.), writing of the bird's behavior as observed by him in Brazil, tells us that it is "by nature lazy"; that, rather than flushing, it 472 THE WILSON BULLETIN � Vol. 93, No. 4, December 1981 "squats or escapes by walking slowly, taking long steps"; that it is "even more nocturnal" than its sympatric congener, C. g. paraguaiae; and that it does most of its performing on "hot rainy nights." In courtship displays "high above its territory" it produces a sound that resembles the phrase h6-go, go or ggt-ga, ga, loud at the beginning, but trailing off at the end, and with a timbre so much like that of the human voice that one cannot help feeling that it is vocal. '''The sound, whether vocal or not, is responsible for the vernacular names tgua-s6, O-rapaz and Rola-pau'. In addition to this trisyllabic phrase, the bird produces a "strong droning sch that lasts four seconds, a sound that might be compared to . . . the buzzing of a large swarm of bees." The general appearance of this very large snipe certainly calls woodcocks to mind. In the one specimen of the species at hand, the rectrices are hard to count for they are hidden by the long and abundant coverts.'' "Snipe" é narceja e "giant snipe" é o narcejão, Gallinago undulata ou Capella undulata (os dois nomes são usados para o mesmo gênero). A Wiki em inglês diz que The Giant Snipe has a kek-kek call when flushed, and a rasping trisyllabic call is given in its nocturnal display flight http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giant_Snipe. Em todo caso, não dava para dizer "Pássaro da mesma espécie do anu-preto". Ou é anu-preto (Crotophaga ani), ou é outra espécie. Ictoon 13h45min de 14 de Março de 2008 (UTC) Antônio, resolvido com absoluta certeza. Ouça o canto do Gallinago undulata. Chega a ser engraçado: http://www.xeno-canto.org/browse.php?query=Gallinago+undulata De todo modo, a Cáscia Frade é boa folclorista, mas não ornitologista. --silkworm 10h10min de 15 de Março de 2008 (UTC)